Gadgetries and Trinkets
Gadgetries and Trinkets is the first episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the first episode in total. It aired on October 25th, 2015 with a rating of TV-PG-V. The episode was watched by an estimated 2,803,378 people on its premiere. In this episode, Chrome fends off a robot army he created, and eventually has to save Hope from a gigantic dance tutor machine. Plot Chrome is applying repairs on one of his old inventions, a chunky square robot with four arms. Chrome goes upstairs to tell Hope that he finally made another machine sentient, as he stole technology from the nearby Science Stuff or Whatever. Hope is confused and asked what the machine can do. Chrome presses an on button and the machine instantly springs up to life. It begins to do ordinary chores such as cleaning and cooking until it finds a mousehole. To deal with this, it puts a flamethrower in the hole as the screams of mice are heard. It tosses it away and repairs the hole in the wall. Chrome has a surprised look on his face and attempts to hit the off button. It won't work. Daccino comes downstairs and at that moment regrets it as the robot picks him up and hurls him. The machine whirls a flag in the air as fireworks say "TEENAGED REBELLION". Chrome draws his sword and inches closer to the robot, which proceeds to extend spikes, flamethrowers and crushers. Chrome hides in fear as it goes downstairs and shuffling noises are heard. Daccino comes back and asks Hope what just happened. Hope explains Chrome made a sentient robot which is "actually kind of cliche". Meanwhile, in the basement, the machine plugs itself into Chrome's house, gaining control of its appliances and the other machines. The machines attempt to go outside, but Chrome boards up the doors and windows. Chrome is forgetting the chimney, as the machines attempt to climb up the fireplace. Chrome climbs a wooden ladder up to the roof, but a machine sets it on fire. Chrome climbs faster and gets his foot burnt in the process. He manages to board up the chimney and make it back inside, only to realize he left the front door open while he was heading outside. Machines are now invading the town, but due to their limited mobility some get hit by cars while one falls off a roof into a backyard pool. Chrome realizes he has to unplug the main source of the machines, which is the primary one. Chrome climbs down into the basement, but since it's abnormally large it is hard to find the machine. Chrome steps on a dance pad and looks up to see an arcade machine called "DANCE DANCE FIGHT". Chrome dances along, distracting the machine. Chrome stabs the machine's screen with a crowbar and kicks it over, making it to the main machine. The machine uses a claw-like appendage to slam Chrome to the wall, and begins to degrade him and insult him. Chrome fights back and slashes the arm with a crowbar. The machine makes a human-like scream as Chrome escapes from the arm. Chrome and the machine fight using various spare parts in the basement. Hope is shown sipping a soda and eating a sandwich in the corner. Chrome tells her to help as he is lifted by another claw. Hope drops the sandwich and fights back at the machine. Chrome cheers her on as the machine's screen cracks and then shatters to pieces. The machine crumbles to the floor and catches on fire as the plug connected to the electric outlet melts. The dancing arcade machine then grabs Chrome as it's screen displays an 8bit smile. Wires erupt from it's token slot and electrocute Chrome, making him pass out. Daccino suddenly comes in and kicks the machine over. The machine proceeds to touch it's wires to the other machines and spare parts to form a giant arcade machine, complete with a dance floor. The machine commands Hope to dance. Hope proceeds to dance as chiptune music plays. An 8bit version of Hope is shown on the arcade machine's screen, following her movements. The music gets faster, and the machine demands Hope to dance along with the speed. Hope dances as the music gets faster. Daccino is trying to revive Chrome. Chrome wakes up as the machine continues to demand Hope to dance. Chrome whispers something in Hope's ear and Hope nods yes, as Hope begins to dance outrageously fast with the music. Chrome climbs the giant machine and makes it's way to it's center. Chrome splashes a bucket of water on the machine's screen, damaging it as a bar on the top-right screen displays "60!!". Chrome continues to damage the machine in every way possible. The machine speeds it's music up to the point where it's impossible to follow along. Hope trips and falls as the machine is enraged. Chrome gets out a sword and stabs the machine seven times, and then three more times just to be sure. The machine tilts and falls on Chrome and Hope. It is revealed that Chrome's sword is wedged between the machine and the floor, keeping Chrome and Hope safe from being crushed. Chrome breathes heavily as they both walk out. Daccino is shocked and faints on the floor as a clap is heard in the distance. John the Marksman is the one clapping. Quotes Trivia *A rather unsettling drawing of Nova is seen on the fridge, foreshadowing his appearance in episode 7. Cultural references *Chrome whistles an off-key "Don't Worry, Be Happy" in the first seconds of the episode. **Nova replicates this in the final episode of the show, but is not off-key and is singing it rather than whistling it. He is also singing a fuller segment of the song. *The four-armed machine slightly resembles Mettaton, who is from the indie game Undertale. *One of the machines appears strikingly similar to one of The Stanley Parable's emotion booths. Ciphers and codes *A message written in Clipei appears in a note on Chrome's refrigerator saying "BEWARE THE MAN WITH THE RED GLOVES". This message was not discovered until Heptacontakaitrigon, where the cipher's characters were translated and revealed in full. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes